


Truth in a Touch

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has great hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in a Touch

Mycroft Holmes had great hands. It was one of the first things John noticed about him, the long fingers of his hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his umbrella, then again when he examined John’s hand. Mycroft looked like a man who knew what to do with his hands, and John found out how very right he was. The firm press and drag of Mycroft’s hands across his body, up his back and, down his arms and legs, left John all but purring in delight. It was never too light, never teasing, never tickling, but strong, capable, unassuming. They movements were precise, calculated, no movement wasted. For a man fraught with riddles, John found that Mycroft’s hands were the most truthful part of him. John might never get the words, but with a touch John knew all he needed to know.


End file.
